


A Long Night

by TheDwellingDarkness



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Jealous!Barnaby, Light Smut, Light Swearing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious!Kotetsu, the coffee pot is a witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellingDarkness/pseuds/TheDwellingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP. Barnaby and Kotetsu are called for a late night show's interview, and Barnaby is happy that his partner is finally getting the attention he deserves. Happy until he realises the host is hitting on his lover. It's about time Barnaby reminded Kotetsu that the older man's attention was reserved for him, and him only... Male/Male. Rated T for lime/smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net  
> This is also my first attempt at lime/smut, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Jeez I was blushing so much when writing this. >///<

In the beginning, when Barnaby got news that he and his long-time partner Kotetsu were called for a late night show’s interview, he was happy. Not just happy for himself – after all, Barnaby loved giving interviews – but happy for his partner. It was about time Kotetsu got some attention. He was an amazing man and more people needed to know it. After the two of them had revealed their romantic relationship to the public, Hero TV viewers had demanded that second league heroes get more screen-time just so that they could see their favourite “lovebirds” fight crime again. Interviews and photo-shoots came to them by the dozen and after the initial excitement had calmed down, people began paying more attention to the one person on earth who had won over the unattainable Barnaby’s heart.

So Barnaby was happy. But that was in the _beginning_.

Now, he sat in stoic silence as the host of the popular late night show – a gorgeous brunette of European descent whose name Barnaby had already forgotten – chatted up his partner in front of him. That’s right.

Chatted up.

_His_ partner.

In **_front of him_**. Barnaby didn’t know if the woman was doing it on purpose or if she had a tendency to bat her eyelashes every time she glanced at Kotetsu, to laugh in that absolutely _infuriating_ way of hers every time Kotetsu tried – and failed – to make a joke (which was often). And the blond couldn’t even _begin_ to describe the way she leaned over the table as Kotetsu was talking, her plunging neckline revealing much more than Barnaby thought was necessary. He didn’t know what her problem was. It was known that he and Kotetsu were romantic partners…but it was also known that Kotetsu was bisexual. And lately, people had begun to realise that besides having an amazing personality, Kotetsu was also actually quite attractive. He had a good body, no, a _great_ body. His features weren’t far from stunning either – straight nose, caramel coloured eyes, a smile that lit up his face. And those legs, _damn_ were they long. Not to mention that those tight pants left nothing to the imagination…

Barnaby shook his head, making sure that his easy-going smile hadn’t slipped. Now was not the time to fantasize about his partner. That could come later. He turned his attention back to woman, who was now curling her hair around her finger as she smiled playfully. Kotetsu seemed to be enjoying himself, Barnaby realised. He was grinning like an idiot, laughing at one of her jokes. Barnaby’s eyes narrowed behind his frames. There was no way this woman was _succeeding_ in her seduction, was she? Well, it was clear to him now that people didn’t take their relationship seriously. He would have to teach Kotetsu a lesson, make him realise that Kotetsu was _his_. But first he had to deal with that woman.

“That’s absolutely right! You understand, don’t you?” Kotetsu chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Absolutely, Wild Tiger,” the woman nodded her head vehemently as her gaze drifted to Barnaby. “And-”

The words died on her lips. Kotetsu was too busy getting over a fit of laughter to notice what was happening. Barnaby had removed his glasses under the ruse of cleaning them with his shirt, and his emerald gaze had locked onto the woman’s. He smiled sweetly, a perfect smile that highlighted his delicate features, but his eyes told a completely different story. The look was thunderous, murderous, and cold enough to kill any flicker of hope the woman could ever have in her heart.

“Thank you for this wonderful interview,” Barnaby said politely, gaze unwavering as he placed a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “However I’m sorry to say that we need to leave. It’s already late and we have work tomorrow. If Wild Tiger doesn’t get wake up on time in the morning, then all his paperwork will be dumped on me. Again.”

“Hey, Bunny!” Kotetsu pouted in such an adorable way, it pained Barnaby to not bend down and kiss him. “I’m not _that_ useless…”

Meanwhile, the host was not only mortified that her guest had asked to leave, but was still getting over the shock of the younger man’s reaction. He was no bunny. He was a wolf bearing his fangs, marking his territory with a look that screamed “hands off of my man or I’ll roast you on a spit and have you for dinner”.

And so she quietly thanked them and bid farewell, her tinkling laughter all but gone.

 

***

 

The car ride back home was unusually quiet. Barnaby had swiftly got into the driver's seat without a word and had silenced Kotetsu's protests with a glare. They sat in silence as Kotetsu nervously fiddled with his hat.

"How was the interview?"

The question caught Kotetsu off guard and he glanced at his partner. "Um...it was fine, I guess? Like any other interview. Though I must say, Isabella had quite the sense of humour, eh? She actually got my jokes! Which was a first, right?” he chuckled. “Ah, what about you, Bunny?"

Barnaby’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. “Isabella, huh? So that was her name?”

Kotetsu glanced at him. “Um, yeah. The show was called _Late Night Show with Isa Bacci_. Or did her beauty catch you off guard and make you forget?” he laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

Barnaby didn’t reply and Kotetsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. A few minutes passed and they were pulling into Kotetsu’s driveway. "We're here."

"Well, then!" The older man rubbed his head bashfully as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride home, Bunny," he smiled, "I'll see you-" The sound of another seatbelt unbuckling cut him off. "Uh, Bunny? What are you...?"

"I'll...I'll drop you at the door," Barnaby replied, casting a somewhat shy glance at his partner. Kotetsu's unease from before dissolved away with that look and he grinned.

"Aw, Bunny's trying to be a gentleman? How cute!" he elbowed his partner.

"It's because you're an old man. You might slip and fall and hurt yourself on the way there," the blond replied with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Ok, ok," Kotetsu rolled his eyes. It was good to see his partner loosened up a little. He had no idea what had gotten him so high strung in the car. Kotetsu walked up to the door and fumbled for his keys.

"She was indeed quite beautiful, wasn't she?"

Kotetsu nearly dropped his keys when Barnaby's breath ghosted across his ear.

_Ba-thump._

The sudden proximity as well as the unusual question made it take longer than usual for the hero to find the right key.

"Eh, what kind of question is that? I was just joking earlier," Kotetsu mumbled, trying to slip the key into the lock. Barnaby was too close to him, so close he could smell the slightly flowery scent of his cologne, feel the heat radiating off his partner's body.

_Ba-thump._

"Wasn't she?"

"Well, I guess," Kotetsu kept fumbling with the lock. _Why can't the damn key...?_ "But they kind of have to be, don't they? Those TV people..." Why was Barnaby asking him this? Was he...was he interested? _Nonsense_ , Kotetsu shook his head. _Bunny loves you, and plus, he's not interested in women that way_.

"So you admit it?" Barnaby's voice was really close now and Kotetsu could feel his heartbeat quickening.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

"She wasn't ugly if that's what you’re asking," Kotetsu shrugged. "But no one can beat Bunny's cuteness..." he added with a wink.

_The damn key, just work already....!_ Kotetsu had half the mind to use his Hundred Power and break the damn door down!

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

They had work the next day; he had to go to bed. The interview had run on longer than normal and it was past midnight already. If he was late to work one more time, then Mr Lloyds was going to have his head.

"Really?"

_Bunny, you're too close_! Kotetsu yelled in his head as the door finally gave way and he stumbled inside. _Close. Door. Now. Before he...._

Too late.

Barnaby had stepped inside along with Kotetsu, and suddenly, Kotetsu wasn’t feeling very comfortable. Was it just him or had the temperature gotten hotter? He hadn’t removed his mask yet and he could feel the sweat building up around his eyes.

“Won’t you invite me in for tea, Kotetsu? I thought you prided yourself on your Japanese manners,” Barnaby smiled softly, yet the look in his eyes was all but soft.

_Tea couldn’t hurt_ , Kotetsu shrugged and headed into the kitchen. _It’s just tea. I’ll give him a cup and then he’ll be on his way. Ten minutes, fifteen max._ Kotetsu took out two mugs and started the kettle. _Yes, tea will calm my nerves too…_

He turned around to see Barnaby leaning against the doorframe. “Uh, the kettle…” his sentenced hung incomplete as Barnaby casually walked up to him, and Kotetsu suddenly realised that Barnaby was actually pretty hot. Not that Kotetsu hadn’t known this before, of course, but seeing Barnaby so close, like, _really_ close, and _man_ was that jacket _tight_ and _wow_ Barnaby had the _prettiest_ eyes and the _longest_ lashes…

“Kettle’s on, Kotetsu,” Barnaby whispered against his ear and Kotetsu could feel a shiver run down his spine. “It’s getting a little steamy….”

Kotetsu’s brain began short circuiting the second those soft lips pressed against his. It started off quite gentle, Kotetsu’s hands slowly travelling up Barnaby’s chest and gripping his jacket as the other slowly and tenderly kissed his lover. It felt good, and Kotetsu found his tenseness dissolving away. This kind of kiss was fine. It didn’t lead into a night where he wouldn’t get any sleep. Kotetsu’s brain broke down and spontaneously combusted when, like a sly little bunny rabbit, Barnaby slipped his tongue between Kotetsu’s lips and parted them, deepening the kiss. Kotetsu tried to hold back his moans, repeating “ _You have work tomorrow, you have work tomorrow”_ in his head like a mantra as his own tongue attempted to shove Barnaby’s away. Kotetsu managed to push Barnaby a little back as soon as the whistle on the kettle blowed.

“Haa, _Bunny_ ,” Kotetsu gasped, feeling the blush work its way up his face. _What’s wrong with me?_ Kotetsu thought. _Why am I suddenly acting like a teenage girl?!_ But then again, Barnaby had that effect on him most of the time. Especially since they hadn’t exactly had free time in their busy schedule to…warm things up a bit…for the past few weeks. And speaking of busy schedules: “We have work tomorrow. You said so yourself, I need sleep…”

“Since when did you care about work?” Barnaby questioned, one eyebrow raised as he slowly removed his glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter beside him. _Oh shit_ , Kotetsu thought. _The glasses are off. Oh shit._

“S-since my cute little Kaede knows I’m a cool hero,” Kotetsu began, “I have to try harder at work, make sure that she can be proud of her Papa.” _That’s right, think about your cute daughter, Kotetsu, not how sexy Bunny looks without his glasses on, not how every time he looks at you that way, it_ really _turns you on, or how you would_ really _like to be kissing him right now-_

“I’m sure she’s plenty proud of you,” Barnaby murmured as his long fingers deftly undid Kotetsu’s tie before pulling it completely off. “Now it’s time you made _me_ proud.”

Kotetsu tried to laugh but it came out sounding like a whimper. “Ah, what’s gotten into you suddenly, Bunny?” he asked and Barnaby replied with another mind-numbing kiss. His tongue dragged across Kotetsu’s mouth and his teeth nipped at Kotetsu’s bottom lip before thrusting it inside, and _oh_ did he taste _delicious_. Kotetsu had certainly missed this. The veteran hero was so engaged with the kissing he completely missed Barnaby grabbing both his hands, realising his predicament when Barnaby lifted them, pinning them to the wall on top of his head, and skilfully tying them together with his tie. Barnaby pulled back, a devilish grin on his flushed face. “…Bunny?”

Barnaby’s teeth latched onto the corner of Kotetsu’s mask and peeled it off, dropping it to the floor. With one hand holding both of Kotetsu’s up, the other began to undo his vest.

“Bunny, the kitchen isn’t exactly the place I want to- hey!”

The vest was completely undone. First button of the shirt, second, third, and when he stopped there, the look in his eyes was flat out _naughty_. He parted the vest and shirt to reveal Kotetsu’s tanned skin and collarbones. And then his hand eased through Kotetsu’s hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck. Barnaby kissed the tender skin softly, before teasing it with little licks.

“Oi, don’t leave marks… _Ungh_ ,” Kotetsu bit his lip when the unsightly gasp escaped him. It was Barnaby’s fault. Barnaby and his damned talent of knowing exactly where Kotetsu liked to be bitten and with exactly the right amount of force; and he knew for _sure_ that his shirt wouldn’t hide all those hickeys. He was going to need a scarf. In _summer_. Everyone was going to know.

Barnaby almost seemed to read his thoughts. “I want people to know,” he growled lightly against Kotetsu’s jawline, the tremors sending shivers down Kotetsu’s back. “They don’t seem to understand that you’re taken.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Kotetsu managed to form an entire sentence in a voice that sounded only slightly aroused. Which was really difficult considering the sinful things Barnaby was currently doing to his…

Barnaby’s green gaze met his eyes, incredulous. “Are you serious? You mean you didn’t realise?” he muttered against his partner’s lips.

“Realise what?” Kotetsu leaned forward for another kiss but Barnaby pulled back. Kotetsu couldn’t go any further because his hands were still pressed against the wall.

“That Bacci woman.”

“What about her?” _Why was Bunny bringing her up during_ their _make out session?_

Barnaby blinked. “The way she was looking at you, the way she was talking to you?”

Kotetsu took a second, then clicked his fingers. “Oh! Bunny’s jealous?” he grinned in his dorky way, which still looked downright sexy to Barnaby.

_Finally the old man gets it-_

Kotetsu beamed. “You wanted her attention for yourself? Jealous of the old man, are you?”

Barnaby felt like smashing his head against a wall. Instead he settled with leaving more hickeys down Kotetsu’s neck, loving the way his lover squirmed in pleasure under his touch. He was happy that no one but him would see Kotetsu like this, no one got to taste Kotetsu, not even _Isabella_.

Barnaby’s touch was electric. Kotetsu’s mind was torn between reacting to the blond’s lips on his neck or the nails that tantalisingly scraped his back, so he reacted to both. He still attempted to hold back any moans, but it wasn’t really working.

“I wasn’t jealous of you, you stupid old man, I was jealous of _her_ ,” Barnaby’s lips mouthed against the sensitive skin under Kotetsu’s ear. “I saw you laughing with her, smiling at her, I was jealous that you were giving her all the attention,” he looked up, jade eyes dark with lust. “I want to make sure everyone knows that you’re _mine_ and I’m _yours_.”

Kotetsu didn’t need to look in a mirror to know he was blushing, a lot. Barnaby was blushing too, and he looked so cute the older man pecked him on the nose. _I want to touch him too!_ “You’re too cute, Bunny. You know I love you and you alone. Now let my hands go!”

Barnaby looked surprised. “I love you too, Kotetsu,” he laughed quietly, genuinely, before he shot one of his mischievous smiles and loosened the tie holding Kotetsu’s hands together, simultaneously slipping his knee between Kotetsu’s legs.

“Sh-” Kotetsu panted and rested his head on Barnaby’s shoulder, hands clutching the man’s jacket once more. “Barnaby, you sneaky little…” he hissed into the leather as waves of pleasure coursed through him. His combusted brain, which had cooled down a little, combusted once more, but his lips managed to find his partner’s neck – Kotetsu thanked the low neck shirt and open collar jacket – and decided to leave love bites too, for as long as his body could function. He was pleased to hear small moans coming from his lover and grinned against the pale skin. He felt Barnaby’s free hand – the one that wasn’t doing wonderful things to his back under his shirt – grip his hair and pull his head back as his knee began to get creative. Kotetsu tried to bite down his groans as Barnaby's tongue played with the shell of his ear and his teeth nipped at the soft skin of his earlobe. The older man's hands were clutching the other's jacket as though it was his lifeline, his knees trembling, his heart pounding in his head.

Kotetsu knew he couldn't last much longer. He threaded one hand through his lover's golden curls and tugged Barnaby's head back. Emerald eyes filled with hunger stared back at him with a hint of confusion. Kotetsu couldn't stop his eyes from following Barnaby's pink tongue as it wet pinker lips, couldn't help his own tongue sliding out in response....

_Kotetsu, concentrate!_ he berated himself. _You are not doing this in the kitchen!_ And who was he kidding? The second Barnaby had decided to walk him to the door Kotetsu had known he wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep that night. Hopefully Mr Lloyds would understand. As though the scarf and the oncoming limp wouldn’t be indicator enough.

With every shred of his willpower, he managed to get his brain working enough to say the smartest thing it had thought up in the entire day.

"Bunny. Bed. NOW."

Barnaby paused, slightly taken aback at the urgency in Kotetsu’s words. Kotetsu hardly raised his voice, let alone _commanded_. His lips curled up against the tanned man’s cheek. _Now this is more like it_ , he chuckled to himself as he lifted Kotetsu up in his arms like a princess, replying to Kotetsu’s spluttering objections and kicking legs with a smile that promised something _good_.

“Ah, it’s harder for me to carry an old man like yourself without my suit on. The sofa is fine enough, right?”

Kotetsu blinked.

This was going to be a **long** night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please review if you have the time so I may improve my writing.


End file.
